3 Years Later, after you left
by throwmesomeburntbread
Summary: Hermione left her boyfriend, Ron and friends Harry and Ginny 3 years ago, for certain reasons. She returns to see that things have changed. How will they react to her return? Will Ron ever forgive her? R/Hr, H/G, R/OC.
1. Returning Home

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry... blah blah blah. Seriously, if I owned them, I'd be in the Caribbean, sipping a cocktail in my huge mansion, instead of freezing my ass off in the UK.**

**Pairings: Ron/Hermione. Harry/Ginny. Ron/OC.**

**Please, let me know what you think. Many chapters to come, and don't forget to review! They keep me writing! :)  
**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

It's been 3 and a half years since she left, and it's been a complete nightmare. It seems as if leaving the one's she truly loved behind was the worse thing she could of ever done. Yes, she still thought about them night and day, but she couldn't face going back. Not when she had someone she had to avoid there. Yep. That's Ron. They were going out, yes, but it didn't turn out how she hoped. Him being her boyfriend was a total dream come true, but it didn't work out.

Hermione did hope that she could go back and make amends, but it wasn't that simple. They fought. A lot. And about the most stupidest things. But the last time they fought, she walked out. And for some reason, never came back. But she did have an explanation – too bad Ron never knew it.

Anyway, as she was sitting in her flat, which she lived alone in, Hermione was sorting out some boxes she found in the back of her cupboards. Opening the lid of the boxes gave her a slight chill, and her eyes widened at the focus of her old Hogwarts robes.

"Merlin" she whispered, fingering through the old textbooks she had from Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts and various other subjects which she dearly missed learning about. Opening the dusty books, afew pieces of parchment landed on the floor by her feet, and she reached down to pick them up. They were notes from class.

On it read things like, _Malfoy's copying your work, by the way _or_ will Crabbe stop flicking parchment at me, the git!_

Those were the days,she thought, tucking the notes back in the book from Divination, and placing it in the box, sideways. Another thing that caught her eye was a rose that Ron gave her when they were dating. It had a spell cast on it so it can live forever. She gave it a sniff and smiled.

Hermione looked at Crookshanks, who was sitting on the bed, lazily, and thought before saying, "I think it's time"

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Hermione looked up at the apartment she remembers from when she was living together with Harry, Ron and Ginny. It looked the same as before, and it made her glow inside at the memories they all had in there.

"Here we go" she said, clutching onto her bag on her shoulder and sighing.

She walked up to the steps to the apartments and saw a box with lots of doorbells on it. She felt nervous when she saw the names, in their own writing 'Harry' in black pen, 'Ginny' in purple with a heart over the I, and 'Ron' in red, written scruffy.

Hermione rang the doorbell, and moments later, a voice came over the doorbell intercom.

"Hello?" asked a male voice. _Harry _

"Um, Hi, is that H-Harry?"

She felt so nervous, and fiddled with the straps of her bag.

"Uh, yeah, who's this?"

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, and coughed, "Uh, it's, uh, Her-Hermione"

There was a silence, until she heard a click. He opened the door for her. _Here we go _she said to herself.

When she walked through the door, she saw a figure with black hair and glasses walk towards her, looking uncomfortable. Hermione sighed and watched Harry as he stood infront of her, seeing how much she's changed over the years. You have to admit, she has changed. Hermione has blossomed into such a beautiful young woman, her wild curls are tamed and loose, her face lightly touched with make up and her figure was slim.

"Hermione?" Harry mentioned. She nodded.

"Hi, Harry"

Harry smiled, and ran to embrace her small frame, his arms engulfing her and stopping her from breathing. After a moment or two of hugging, he pulled away.

"Where have you been?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, i''m fine" Hermione said back, smiling, "I really missed you, Harry"

He grinned and embraced her again.

"Hermione?" she heard a female voice behind Harry. They pulled away and Ginny stood there, wide-eyed, gawping at the newcomer.

"Ginny"

Hermione put her bag down and watched the two infront of her. She was sure her face was bright red, because Hermione felt so hot.

"What-How-when did you get here?" Ginny asked, stepping forward to her friend. "Oh, Hermione"

Ginny sped up and embraced her long lost friend, her tears filling up with tears with emotion. It's been so long since she saw her best friend, and really did need her through times that were hard for her.

Hermione was so glad they forgave her for leaving.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"I'm so glad you came back, Hermione" Ginny said, sitting opposite her on their apartment sofa. Harry had his arm around Ginny and they watched the woman infront of her, looking slightly nervous.

"I'm glad to be ba-"

"Harry?!" called a recognisable voice from the front door. Slam. The door closed and all 3 were on edge with fear. All of them knew it was Ron. "You know that git in the office? He's such a prick, you know what he said to m-" Harry and Ginny were nervous about the spat between the two, and Hermione was nervous it was him full stop. He came into view and froze. Hermione stood up

"Ronald"

He turned away. "Ron, wait! Look-" she turned to Harry and Ginny, "Could you give us 5 minutes?"

"Don't waste your breath!" Ron shouted at her, but the two disappeared out the room, anyway.

"Please!" she pleaded.

He sighed and went to sit on the sofa, looking grumpy. She sat opposite him and leant towards him, hardly sitting on the seat.

"Listen, let me explain what happened"

"Fine" Ron said, "I'm listening to your excuse as to why you left-"

"I'm sorry, okay!"

He stood up, "Your sorry? Oh, so your sorry, that's that. Let's sweep it under the rug-"

"Stop being so-"

"So what? Stupid! Well, sorry that my girlfriend just leaves me all of a sudden, and I don't hear from her in years, me thinking she could be dead, then turning up and-"

"Just let me explain!" she screamed.

Ron leant back and folded his arms. "Well? Explain, then"

Hermione sighed, and watched him. He'd grown into such a handsome young man, his shoulders were broad, hair which looked so soft that she just wanted to touch it and run her fingers through it, and those lips..

"Hermione?" he said, "Are you going to tell me because your wasting my time-"

"Listen, i'm really sorry, Ron! I had to go!"

Ron scoffed, and stood up, unfolding his arms and running his hand through his hair.

"Ronald, please!"

"Three years you left me! Three!" he shouted. Hermione stood up, too and whispered, "I know"

She stepped closer to him and touched his arm. Ron shrugged it off and stepped away from her. "I loved you, you know. I really did"

Hermione's vision was blurring up, and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, and folded her arms, tightly.

"Ron, you know that fight we had before I left-"

"Yes, I bloody well do" he moaned. Hermione cleared her throat and looked at the floor. "Making me out like the worlds biggest git-"

"Ronald, listen to me!" she hissed.

"Fine!"

She sighed, "I regret going, but I needed to do it. I'm sorry!"

Ron watched her as another tear fell, and as his insides screamed 'Comfort her!' his head was saying 'No, she deserves it'. He still loved her, but he felt that he couldn't trust her again. He didn't say anything – and that said enough to Hermione.

"You know what? It was a mistake to come back! I would of thought you'd of matured, but you obviously haven't"

Ron walked towards the door and opened it for her. "Maybe I haven't. I'm still the same, stupid prick that you left behind, aren't I?"

"Right now, yes you are!" she moaned, standing by the door with him. "I thought I could come over here to see you all, and calmly talk to you, discuss this, like adults, but no! You have to ruin it and be an arrogant arse!"

He folded his arms "Yep – that's me! Ron Weasley, the local oaf!"

Hermione made a noise of frustration, and glared at him.

"You should go"

A silent tear ran down her face, "Fine. We're not on speaking terms, Ronald Weasley, and it'll stay like that until you learn to talk to me like an adult"

She walked out and looked up. It was raining. Hermione turned back to see Ron watching her, before tearing her eyes away from him, and walking straight out, and getting soaked. She didn't really care. She was hurting. It felt like on her skin, and it washed away the pain she was feeling.

How could he be so horrible to her? All she wanted to do now was to go back to the hotel, relax in a hot bubble bath and... well, cry. To let it all out.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!!!!11!!...k thanks :)


	2. Tea with the girls

**Here's chapter 2 for you – I hope you like it. Don't forget to review! 3**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

It was the next day, and Ron woke up with a yawn, stretching his arms and legs, then sitting up in his bed. Memories of last night came back to mind; Hermione returned back. Unless he dreamt it. But he was pretty sure it really happened. He waited years for her to come back to him, and when she did, all they did was fight.

_Her fault _he thought, pushing aside the covers and getting up. _Serves her right for going_

Ron opened the door and bumped into someone. "Ow!"

"Ron, your such a loser!" moaned a female voice. His blurry vision focused on his sister.

"Huh? What?"

Ginny sighed and folded her arms. "Why did you shout at Hermione like that, last night?"

Ron rolled his eyes and pushed her out the way. "She deserved it. She's the one who left"

His sister followed him into the kitchen, while he put the kettle on for a hot drink, and she took a seat at the table. "Well, everything's not always about you. She has reasons, you know!"

"Yeah, right"

"Your so arrogant!"

The doorbell rang. Ron cursed and went up to the intercom. "Yeah?"

"Ronnie?"

It was his current girlfriend, Stephanie. "Uh, hey. You alright?"

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

Ron pressed the button that released the locked door, and he heard her high heels hitting against the floor, getting closer to the main front door of the flat. He shot a warning look at Ginny, "Don't mention Hermione to Stephanie, alright?"

Ginny made an action as if she was zipping her mouth and throwing the key away, then grabbed a cup and threw a teabag in. She poured the hot water Ron was using into her own mug and stirred it.

"Ron!" she said, happily, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. "I missed you!"

"I saw you yesterday morning" he told her, with a small smile on his face. "But I missed you, too"

Ginny made a noise as if she was gagging, and Ron scowled at her. "Ignore her. Listen – do you want some breakfast before we go?"

Stephanie nodded, then went over to sit by Ginny, who had poured milk into her mug and sat at the table, sipping at it. "Hey, Gin"

"It's Ginny" she told her, coldly. Stephanie looked at her, blankly, then smiled.

"Oh, of course! Ginny.. do you want to come with us?"

Ron turned around, whilst he was filling the kettle up again, "No she doesn't. She doesn't want to get in the way – do you Gin?"

"it's Ginny, Ron" Stephanie told him. Ginny snorted.

"Where are you going anyway?" she asked them. Stephanie clapped her hands, excitedly.

Ron handed his girlfriend a mug of tea and sat down next ot her. "We're going to the zoo! Oh, I just love animals so much! I want to see lions, and zebra's.. oh! And monkeys!"

"I can already see one- Ow!" said Ron, indicating to his sister

Ginny smacked him on the arm. "Shut it- Harry!"

Harry entered the room, in just his pyjama bottoms, rubbing his eyes. His hair was completely messed up and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Harry, we see your nipples" Ron mentioned, casually, before taking a swig of tea. Harry looked up and went wide-eyed, before quickly covering himself up

"Bloody- what are you all doing, watching me walk in here half-naked? Could of told me she was coming over"

Ron laughed. "Wanted to torture you, mate. Sit"

Ginny got up, and went over to kiss him.

"What time did Hermione leave last night- Ow!" Harry said, holding his side. He turned to Ginny, who was scowling at him, with small eyes, and shaking her head. "Why'd you elbow me?"

"I elbowed you because.. you need to put a shirt on" she mentioned.

"Who's Hermione?" asked Stephanie. "You don't have another sister that you haven't told me about, do you?"

Harry laughed. Ron shook his head, "No, no, she's just an old-"

"-girl-" Ginny butted in.

"-friend" he finished.

Stephanie looked at Ginny, then at Ron.

"An ex girlfriend?" she repeated. "Why was she here? Your not-" Ron shook his head and took her hand, caressing the top of it with his thumb.

"Don't be silly! We broke up 3 years ago. She just came over to see how we all were" he explained. "But I don't think she'll be coming back"

Ron leant over and kissed her, gently. "Right, shall we go now?" He stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Um, Ron? I know your trying to change the subject fast, but it might help of you changed" mentioned Harry.

"Right.."

He ran to his room and changed. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "What is he like? Never wants to keep his clothes on"

Ginny went wide eyed and pretended to vomit. "Gross", Harry chuckled.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Comments are love 3**

**Sorry if it was short - more goodness to come!  
**


	3. Girlfriend meets Ex Girlfriend

**Updated for you :) Chapter 3 is here! Review, my friends! They keep me writing!**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Come in!" said Ginny, letting in her visitor. The front door opened and there stood Hermione Granger, her bag on one shoulder, and a plastic bag in her hand.

"I have something for you, Gin"

Ginny took the bag, "What is it?"

Hermione nodded towards it. Ginny smiled and showed her to the living room where the sofa was, so she could sit. Once the girls were seated, she looked in the bag.

"What is it?" she asked, pulling out a large book. Hermione laughed.

"It's not Hogwarts: A History, don't worry. Open it!"

Ginny laughed and opened it up slowly, the thick cover being as heavy as it was, and she saw moving pictures across the pages.

"Is this-?"

"Memories from Hogwarts. And.. well, times afterwards before I left.. when I was going out with Ron" she told her. "See? Us in your room, after you got back together with Harry. You look so excited!"

Ginny watched a younger version of herself, post-battle, but still young, in her room, with a younger Hermione. She smiled, and saw Hermione's writing at the bottom. She's written about every picture, and as she turned the page, she felt tears filling her eyes.

"So many good times" she told her. "Where did you get these?"

Hermione smiled. "I made it ages ago – before I left – well, about a year before I left, and I only found it. I thought i'd share it with you"

Ginny giggled, then turned the page again. She saw something that she was sure Hermoine hadn't realised was still in there yet. Her and Ron. Arms around eachother and laughing at something funny. She hadn't noticed it yet, but Ginny turned the book so she could see it.

"Did you forget to take this one out?" she asked her. Hermione shook her head.

"No. I like this one" she told her. "I know we're not together anymore, but it's still nice" Hermione explained. Ginny nodded.

"Good" she told her. "Ron really did miss you after you left. A lot. All he kept talking about for ages was you. How much he missed you. Asking all the time about when you'll be back. I even caught him crying-"

"Oh don't!" she said, tears coming down her cheeks. "I feel so bad! I'm a terrible girlfriend! I wouldn't do it again, but he'd never take me back! I'm sure he has other things to do... or atleast someone else"

Ginny watched her and put the open book aside. She leant forward and grabbed a tissue, then handed it to Hermione. Taking a seat next to her sobbing friend, she put her arm around her shoulder.

"Hermione, I know it's hard for you, but it was hard on him, too"

"It hurt. I had to do it!"

She watched her friend, and patted her back. "You two had a fight before you went, didn't you?"

Her friend nodded.

"I needed time to clear my head. The day before I left, I got a letter from a hospital. M-my father died-" Ginny gasped. Hermione continued, "I couldn't breathe! I couldn't talk about it, because it hurt me so much. Not even to Ron! I guess I just needed to leave, to clear my head, and I took off!"

More tears ran down her cheeks.

"My father meant a lot to me" she told her. "I went to stay with my mother for a while, then I went on a vacation. I guess I couldn't face coming back incase Ron hated me for just going, but I had to. I left him a note! Maybe he didn't read it, I don't know..."

"You left a note?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "Where did you leave it?"

"On Ron's bed"

Ginny sighed.

"I missed him. A lot. I went to stay with my mother again after I went away, and I did come back to the flat. I just never had the guts to actually knock, and now I have.. In a way, I wish I hadn't"

"Don't say that!" she embraced her sobbing friend. "I'm so glad your back! Just promise me you wont go again"

Hermione smiled. "I promise-"

The door swung open and a giggling girl started to walk in. Hermione looked up at her, aswell as Ginny, and she wondered who on earth she was. She knew when Ron followed her in.

"That was so much fun! I can't believe that bear actually stole that little boy's hat!" she said, happily, holding onto a stuffed Hippo. "Oh!"

Ron and Stephanie stopped by the living room and saw Hermione. Ron's eyes met Hermione's, and then he looked down at the floor.

"Have fun?" asked Ginny. Stephanie nodded.

"Oh yeah!" she told her. "Get this! Some boy was far too close to the bear exhibit, then this big bear comes up and... and steals his hat!"

She laughed, and Ginny just rolled her eyes. Hermione looked up at Ginny and smiled, then back at the girl.

"Oh, Stephanie, have you met my friend?" mentioned Ginny. Ron shook his head at her, but she ignored him.

Hermione and Ginny stood up. Reaching out her hand, Hermione stepped closer.

"Hi, there" said Hermione, nervously. Stephanie took her hand and shook it.

"Oh my gosh, your so pretty! Nice to meet you!" she told her. Hermione blushed.

"Thank you" she told her, "so are you"

Stephanie smiled and flicked hair off her shoulder. "What's your name, sorry? I'm Stephanie"

"Hermione"

Ron shut his eyes, then opened them to look at Stephanie. His girlfriend looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Hermione? Is that the girl that-"

"Yes!" said Ginny, interrupting. "She's our long lost friend"

Hermione looked at Ginny and saw her face. She nodded. Ron most definitely had a girlfriend. Looking back, she smiled.

"Yes. And you must be.. Ron's girlfriend?" she asked. Stephanie smiled, and took Ron's hand, and stroking his arm, affectionately.

"Sure is" she told her. "He's the most cutest guy ever! And such a good kisser!"

_I know _said Hermione to herself. "Really? Interesting" Ron looked at her and, for some reason, he looked guilty about something. Maybe it was because Ron and Hermione hadn't properly broken up. She just simply left.

"Say, is that a stuffed hippo?" asked Ginny, with a laugh. Stephanie gripped onto it.

"Yes, it is. Isn't it cute? Ron bought it for me" she told her. Stephanie looked at Hermione and held her wrist out ."He also bought me this. And this!"

_Well, well, well. He never bought me anything like that _

"Well, you better go now" Ron said, immediately, taking his girlfriends arm and pulling her to the door. "I hope you had a fun day-"

"Ronnie, I don't want to go!" she told him, wrapping her arms around him. "I want to stay with you, tonight, If you know what I mean"

Hermione's insides hurt. She felt herself getting upset, but what should she? She wasn't with him anytmore. Hermione had her chance. _Do I still like him? It's over, Hermione. But still.. he looks so cute! He's really gotten cuter since she went.. wait, what? No, don't be silly. He wont ever take you back for what happened.._

"Hermione?" called Ginny, as she clicked her fingers infront of her face.

"Huh? What?"

She laughed. "Done staring at Ron?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head. She took a seat and sighed.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?" she asked, quietly, while Ron was embracing Stephanie and talking to her. "Do you think that there would have been a chance that.. Ron would ever take me back? You know, if he didn't have someone already?"

Ginny leant back and folded her arms. "I'm not sure. He can be so stubborn, but.. who knows?"

Hermione watched Ron and Stephanie kiss. It was horrible. It was 6th year all over again. She had to admit, Stephanie was a lot like Lavender Brown. Long blonde hair. Big, blue eyes. A lovely slim figure. Not very intelligent, she had to admit, but she was perky and cheerful. The complete opposite to Hermione.

"I'll meet you upstairs" she told him, stroking his chest, then walking off. Ron sighed and looked over at the girls.

"What?"

Ginny made a look of disgust. "Nothing.... you prat"

"What the hell? What have I done now?"

She ignored him, and stood up. "I'm going to go see Harry, he's working late tonight. Hermione, If you want, you can stay over, i'll only be an hour-"

Hermione shook her head. "I know when i'm not wanted"

Ginny went towards her and embraced her. "You are! There's always one git that has to ruin it-"

"Shut it!" Ron spat.

"Ronald!" shouted Stephanie from his bedroom. Ginny pulled away and Hermione grabbed her bag.

"Don't let her keep you waiting, Ronald" Hermione said, coldly, walking towards the door, and slamming it behind her.

Ginny shot him a cold look and grabbed her bag, too. "Bye" she muttered, and slamming the door, also.

"Women" Ron muttered, walking to the bedroom.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Review!! :)**


	4. Photo Memories

**Here's chapter three! Sorry it's been ages since i've updated! I'll update more! Promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny or George. I own Stephanie, though. Made her up myself. But everything else is JK's!**

**---- zzzzzzzzzz ----**

Ron lay in bed, arms folded underneath his head, and legs sprawled out. All he could think about was Hermione's return, yesterday. She looked good. _Really bloody good – but it's her fault we never lasted_. Ever since she came back, she was constantly on his mind, and Ron felt as if he was doing something he shouldn't be. Comparing. Stephanie and Hermione.

Stephanie was fun. She was pretty, hyperactive, friendly. But Hermione.. to Ron, she was beautiful. Intelligent, brave, talented, special. But she left..Ron knew it was all too good to be true.

He looked over at Stephanie, who was sleeping next to him, her arm draping over his waist, and her eyes tightly shut. Her face in his mind kept changed over to being Hermione's. When they were together, he'd look down at her sleeping form, and cuddle up next to her, play with her hair and stroke her soft skin. Stephanie, for some reason, didn't like cuddles. He missed that.

"Are you watching me?" she asked, her eyes still closed. He snapped out of his thoughts and blushed, alittle.

"Uh, no. Course not"

Stephanie woke up and moved to lay ontop of him, her hands caressing his chest. "You don't look happy today, are you alright?" she asked him.

He paused, watching her face, then nodded. "Yeah. Fine"

"Okay" she said, kissing him. Stephanie got up and put on his dressing gown, tying the knot around her than winking at him.

"Getting breakfast. I'll help myself" she told him, leaving the room. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.

_Drives me nuts, sometimes_

-- zzzzz ----

Stephanie skipped into the kitchen and saw Hermione and Ginny at the table, sipping tea and eating biscuits, the book Hermione brought over was open to some photo's.

"Oh. Hello" she said.

Hermione felt akward. She smiled, weakly, and looked back at the book. Her eyes drifted upwards and she recognised something. That dressing gown. _Ron's_

Ginny seemed to know what she was thinking and coughed, before pointing at the book, trying to get Hermione to stop scowling at Stephanie.

"Look! That summer by the lake" she said, alittle loudly.

Hermione took a sip of tea and smiled. The picture was sweet; the sun was shining, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and George were outside, sunbathing and messing around. Hermione's hand was linked to Ron's and Ginny was on Harry's lap. George had his finger over his mouth, as if saying 'Shh' and had one of his products in the other, sneaking up behind Ginny with Harry.

Ginny chuckled. "Git"

Stephanie stirred her tea and creeped up behind them to look at the pictures.

"That's Ron with you?" she asked. "_My_ Ron?"

Hermione looked up and glared at her.

"So?"

"So! That picture looks recent! When was that taken? Oh, if that picture was taken was when I was with him, and you've come back to get your claws into him then.." she made a noise of frustration.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Who do you take me for, some kind of home wrecker?" she shouted. "Besides, I had him first, anyway"

Hermione went wide-eyed. _What did you just say? YOU had him first?_

Ginny stood up, too, and grabbed Stephanie's hand, pulling her out of the kitchen and to Ron's bedroom door. "Leave my guest alone, and go back to Ron"

She stomped away and went back to Hermione, who had her head I her hands at the table. "Why did I just say that, Ginny?" she asked, quietly. "If I didn't care, I would of just told her to shut up, right?"

Shrugging, Ginny sat down and patted her on the back.

"Another cup of tea?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

--- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ---

"Back!" shouted Harry, Ron tailed behind him. They walked into the apartment and took their coats off and hung them up on a hook on the wall. "What's happening?"

In the living room, they saw Stephanie, who was still there, obviously waiting for Ron, and she was biting her nails, nervously. When she saw Ron, she stood up and went towards him.

"Ron!"

"What's the matter?" he asked her, as she flew her arms around his neck. Harry raised his eyebrows and went into the kitchen, which was joined onto the living room. He could hear everything and Harry kept his ears peeled as he turned the kettle on.

"It's.. um.. what's her name again?" she mentioned.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Ginny? My sister?"

"Oh, no. The other one. Harmony?"

He sighed. "Hermione? Why, what's she done?"

Stephanie let go of him and put her hands on her hips, "When did you two [i]really[/i] break up?"

Ron heard a noise from the kitchen; had Harry heard that? He was at loss for words. "Um.. about 3 years ago, why? What's.. what's that?"

Stephanie was holding Hermione's book and she opened it to see all the pics of him and Hermione together, some with Harry and Ginny, too. "These look pretty recent, Ron. Look! That, I gave you that!"

"Um, you've actually never given me anything, Steph"

Her eyes went wide and she huffed. "I've given you everything I have, Ron! So, how dare you say that!"

"M'sorry" he said, rubbing his eyes, "Work. I'm tired"

Ron took the book from her and he looked through it. She watched him and let out an impatient sigh. "I'm going now"

Before he could speak, she was gone.

He rolled his eyes and sat down, looking through the rest of them. He looked so happy. A lot happier than now. So did Hermione. Pictures of them both, arms around eachother, kissing, touching, laughing..

_**Slam**_

Ron shut the book. In the process, a picture flew out and landed on the floor. HE leant over and picked it up. Hermione was in Ron's bed with him, giggling and leaning over to kiss him. The days when they'd just lay in bed all day and talk. Kiss. Cuddle. Do anything and everything without any worries. Without anyone else in the way.

"Harry?" he called.

He popped his head around. "Yep?"

"Um.. where's.. where's Hermione? Is she working or..?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea, mate. At home, maybe? I dunno"

Ron got up., put the picture and book down on the coffee table with a slam. He ran over to grab his coat, "Going out" he shouted, putting his coat on and opening and shutting the door at the same time.

-- zzzzzzzzzz ---

Review, my pretties! :)

And just so you know, yes, Ron's gone looking for her and everything and she wants him back, but it wont be what you'd expect, next. Duh, Duh, Duuuuh!


End file.
